Daphne Greengrass
Daphne Greengrass was a student in Harry's year at Hogwarts. Biography Family Lineage * According to the Ancient Runes professor, Greengrass is a pureblood surname associated with health, vitality, and life, and in this case, further combined with Daphne, a Greek nymph with beauty enough to entrance the gods. Early Life Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin * After Harry was 'introduced to the wonders of Sleakeazy' by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis were impressed by his perfect coif and requested him to refer to them on a first name basis. This 'privilege' was later revoked as a consequence of Harry's reputation changing from "mysterious eccentric loner" to "loser on the outs with his family whose only friends were other losers" due to Jim ceasing direct attacks and Neville having continuing problems with his wandwork. * She was rebuffed when she inquired as to how Harry knew about the placement of a trap set up by the Weasley twins. * She ranked third among the 1st Year Slytherins in the end-of-year rankings. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy * She attends Jim Potter's 12th birthday celebration cum charity event with Tracey Davis and her family, where she expressed her eagerness to attend the Potter New Year's Eve Ball. She also inquired as to the motives behind the invitation. Also she tries and fails to stop Tracey from telling the reason why they got back on last name, which was because Draco Malfoy had threathened them to harass Tracey on basis of her Half-blood Status, if they supported Harry Potter further. * As seen at the Start-of-Term Feast, she appears to have a dislike for the usage of nicknames in place of 'proper' pureblood names. She yet again expresses irritation, this time on Harry's unorthodox powerplay, and gives Ginny Weasley ettiquette lessons necessary for survival in Slytherin, as a favour to Harry. * She appears to be a part of Team Chameleon. * She dances with Harry at The Potter New Year's Eve Ball, where she informs him of House Selwyn's moves. * She also reveals a dislike for Miranda Bonnevie. Book 3 - The Death-Eater Menace * After the Ultimate Sanction debacle, she advised Harry to cut ties with Theo No-name, and to 'allow Slytherin wisdom to guide you in these matters instead of Hufflepuffian sentimentality or, worse, Gryffindorish defiance of cultural standards.' * She also took the Muggle Studies class, reportedly due to her family's businesses occasionally requiring them to interact with Muggles. * In the Hogwarts Cultural Preservation Society she exhibited knowledge of Wizarding laws. Physical Appearance * Daphne has been described as a raven-haired beauty with blue eyes. Personality & Traits * She has been described as cold and distant ('aloof') and in Harry's opinion, she 'carries herself like a forgotten member of the House of Windsor'. She also has strong bonds of friendship with fellow Slytherin, Tracey Davis. That Tracey is not a Pureblood shows us that Daphne is willing to look beyond blood. Magical Abilities & Skills * She is shown to have skill in DADA and Ancient Runes, and is one of the top performers of her house. She also has knowledge of Wizarding law. Behind the Scenes * According to The Sinister Man, the role of Daphe Greengrass is portrayed by Georgie Henley from "Prince Caspian". Canon Vs Fanon * Daphne is, as TSM put it, basically wallpaper in canon. So, everything apart from her name and the existence of a younger sister is fanon. References Category:Pure-Bloods Category:House Greengrass Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts Students